Plays of the fight
Hallo liebe Mitkatzen. Ich möchte hier eine Geschichte erstellen bei der ihr auch mitbestimmen könnt wie es weitergeht. Die Geschichte handelt von 5 Clans die alle 50 Blattwechsel Kampfspiele veranstalten. Es werden 10 Katzen insgesamt ausgewählt. 5 Kätzinnen und 5 Kater. Wenn eine Katze am Ende ein Duell verloren hat bekommt diese ein Leben vom SternenClan und ist somit ausgeschieden. Wer am Ende gewonnen hat erlangt Ruhm und Ehre von allen Clans und genießt die höchsten Vorteile im Clan. Der Wettkampfleiter ist der älteste der Ältesten. Die erstgenannte Katze sind die Kätzinnen. Hier findet ihr die Hierachie. Das Fettgeschriebene unter der xy:Duell x geben y ist der Titel (z.B, Hoch hinaus) Die Karte Bei einem unentschieden der Abstimmungen der Duelle entscheide ich wer teilnimmt. Die Clans und Teilnehmer * LaubClan: Leuchtschein '''und '''Trugschatten * MoorClan: Flüsterwind '''und '''Blitzflug * KlippenClan: Nachtglühen '''und '''Wellenzahn * EisClan: Frostseele 'und '''Shade ' * GlutClan: '''Schattenmond '''und '''Sturmzahn Wichtige Orte Die Kampfarene Eine tiefe Senke auserhalb der Clanterritorien. In ihr Wachsen Baume, Sträucher, kleine Seen und Bachläufe und verschieden hohe Gräser. Die Zuschauer finden am oberen Rand der Senke Platz. Die Anführer, die zweiten Anführer und die Heiler sitzen auf einem Mittelgroßen Baum mit der besten Aussicht auf die Arena. Junge sind von den Wettkämpfen ausgeschlossen und müssen im Lager bleiben. Wahlhaufen Als Wahlhaufen bezeichnen die Clankatzen als haufen auf dem die Katzen ihre Stimme abgeben wer gewinnen wird. Die Haufen befinden sich auf einer Lichtung nahe der Kampfarena. Sie ist von einer Reihe Büsche in zwei Hälften geteilt. Es wird mit Beute gewettet und die Gewinner bekommen die Einsätze der Verlierer. Sternengefälle Hier bekommen die besiegten Teilnehmer ihr Leben zurück. Und sind somit von den Wettkämpfen ausgeschieden. Die Story Die Katzen in der Arena toben die Luft schien vor den Spannungen zu zerreißen. Jeder wollte das sein Clan aus Sieger heimkehrt. Alle Teilnehmer haben sich mitten in der Arena versammelt. <>, ruft Moorläufer der älteste der Clankatzen laut. Schlagartig verstummt das ungeduldige miauen der Clankatzen und sie richteten erwartungsvoll ihre Augen auf ihre Clangefährten. Vor Moorläufer liegt ein gebogenes Rindenstück mit 10 kleinen Steinen in die die Namen der Teilnehmer geritzt ist. Die Teilnehmer sind: Leuchtschein und Trugschatten vom LaubClan, Flüsterwind und Blitzflug für den MoorClan, Nachtglühen und Wellenzahn für den KlippenClan, Frostseele und Shade für den EisClan und Schattenmond und Sturmzahn für den GlutClan. Alle Teilnehmer sind in einer Reihe aufgestellt und haben ihre Zähne gebleckt und Krallen ausgefahren. Alle Katzen miauen: <> Moorläufer nimmt ein Holzstück mit den Zähnen und ließt den Namen vor. Das erste Duell bestreiten... Duell 1: Shade gegen Flüsterwind ''' '''Hoch hinaus Stimmt bitte zuerst ab bevor ihr lest! Was denkt ihr wer wird gewinnen? Shade? Flüsterwind? ..Shade vom EisClan uunnnddd Flüsterwind vom MoorClan!>>, ruft Moorläufer. Die Clankatzen beginnen zu toben. Shade, der rabenschwarze Kater tritt vor ebenso die hellgraue Kriegerin Flüsterwind. <>, ruft Moorläufer. Die Clankatzen laufen davon, jeder mit einem Beutestück im Maul. Wenige Herzschläge später kehren die Katzen wieder zurück und laufen zu ihren Plätzen. Währenddessen haben sich Shade und Flüsterwind auf ihre Startplätze begeben. Moorläufer sprintet zum Rand der Arena dann faucht er laut: <> Gespannt beobachten die Clankatzen das treiben. (aus Shades Sicht) Mein Herz rast vor Anspannung, ich konnte nicht vorhersehen aus welcher Richtung Flüsterwind mich angreifen würde. Aber ich würde alles tun um sie zu besiegen, der EisClan war allemal besser als der MoorClan. In der Arena wuchsen zahlreiche Büsche, wenige kleinere Bäume und Dachshohe Gräser. Ich musste zugeben dass Flüsterwind hier mehr Vorteile hat als ich. In unserem Territorium wuchsen schließlich nur Kiefern und ließen sich nur Felsbrocken und Schnee finden, während im Flüsterwinds Territorium fast derselbe Pflanzenwuchs zu finden war. Meine Augen und Ohren waren wachsam wie eh und je. Ich weiß dass ich mehr Vorteile auf den Bäumen hätte, schließlich wurden wir als Schüler im Baumspringen gelehrt und ich war einer der besten. Ich sah mich um und fand eine kräftige Eiche. Ich tappte zu ihr und kletterte den Baum hinauf. Oben angekommen sah ich dass es viele Bäume in meiner Reichweite gab. Ich suchte mir die richtige Position, grub meine Krallen in die Rinde des jungen Baumes und sprang. Kurz vor dem Ziel streckte ich meine Vorderpfoten aus und zog mich an den Baum. Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes knacken in der Nähe des Baumes auf dem ich saß. Ich blieb ganz ruhig um das etwas das dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte nicht zu verraten wo ich stecke. Und dann trat sie hervor. Flüsterwind, die hellgraue Kriegerin des MoorClans. Wachsam und in Alarmbereitschaft zuckten ihre Ohren hin und her, aber sie schien mich nicht zu bemerken. Das ist meine Chance! Jetzt oder nie! , dachte ich und überprüfte noch einmal meine Position. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei ließ ich mich fallen. Blätter und kleine Äste streiften meinen Pelz. Flüsterwind brach zusammen als ich auf ihr landete. Sie gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich: <> Dann versuchte sie mich abzuschütteln. Ich nagelte sie mit meinen Krallen an den Boden. Sie war gefangen, und das wusste sie. Flüsterwind zappelte unter mir, doch ich ließ nicht locker, packte das Nackenfell der hellgrauen Kätzin und schleuderte sie gegen einen der Felsen der nahe bei mir stand. Ein lautes knacken ertönte und sie blieb reglos liegen. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und meinen Sieg genießen, als ich von hinten angefallen wurde. <>, keuchte ich erschrocken. Ich war davon ausgegangen das sie tot war. Doch jetzt bohrte sie ihre Krallen in mein Fell. Blut strömte aus den Wunden die sie mir zugefügt hatte. Gleißende Wut durchströmte mich. Nein! Dem MoorClan werde ich diesen Gefallen nicht tun! Ich sammelte meine ganze Kräfte und bäumte mich auf. Flüsterwind miaute überrascht und flog von mir weg. Sie kam mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden auf und rührte sich nicht mehr. Ich machte mich Kampfbereit um für den vielleicht kommenden Überraschungsangriff zu wappnen. Doch Flüsterwind blieb reglos liegen. In diesem Moment wird mir klar dass ich gewonnen hab. Moorläufer kam atemlos auf mich zu gerannt und verkündete: <> Ich hörte wie Katzen jubelten und andere seufzten. Ich hatte für meinen Clan gewonnen! Moorläufer bedeute mir dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Wir liefen kurze Herzschläge durch den Wald und brachen auf die Anfangslichtung hinaus. Meine Clangefährten jubelten als sie mich sahen, Stolz erfüllte mich. Sofort kam unsere Heilerkatze zu mir um meine Wunden anzusehen. <>, Katzen jubelten, andere bewegten sich nicht vom Fleck und starrten mich ohne jedes Gefühl an. Gewinner: Shade ''' '''Verlierer: Flüsterwind Duell 2 : Nachtglühen gegen Schattenmond Über Hass und Rache (Aus der Sicht von Nachtglühen) Stimmt bitte zuerst ab bevor ihr lest! Was denkt ihr wer wird gewinnen? Nachtglühen? Schattenmond? <> Ich trat vor zusammen mit meiner Gegnerin Schattenmond. Sie sah mich wütend an und ich wusste auch warum. Damals in einem Kampf starb ihr Bruder Blattsturz. Und mir hat sie die Schuld dafür gegeben da ich in der Nähe von ihm stand. Seitdem waren wir Feinde und ich weiß sie würde alles daran setzen mich hier und jetzt zu töten. <>, rief Moorläufer aus voller Kehle neben mir. Ich sah wie sich die Plätze rasch leerten, nur wenige Katzen blieben sitzen und sahen auf die Arena hinab. Es vergingen nur wenige Herzschläge, dann kehrten alle Katzen wieder zurück. Moorläufer bedeutete uns dass wir unsere Posten aufsuchen sollten. Ich lief in den kühlen Wald hinein. Das Blätterdach über mir war mir völlig fremd. Im KlippenClan Territorium gab es nur verkrüppelte Büsche und fast keine Bäume. Wir lebten auf offener Fläche am Wasser. Mein Ziel von Anfang an ist einen Teich zu finden um zumindest einen Vorteil gegenüber Schattenmond zu haben. Ich lief im zügigen Tempo weiter als ich plötzlich ein vertrautes Geräusch hörte. Das plätschern eines Bachs! Ich lief los, sprang über Äste und Farn bis ich zu einem kleinen See kam in dem sich das Wasser des kleinen Bachlaufs kräuselte. Das Wasser war braun, brackig und roch unangenehm. Ich ließ mich in den See tauchen. Mein schwarzer Pelz war kaum zu erkennen und meine Pfoten fanden Stand am Grund des Sees. Jetzt musste ich nur noch warten. Ich tauchte meinen Kopf unter Wasser um meinen Geruch zu tarnen. Es schienen Monde zu vergehen bis ich ein leises Rascheln im Farn, ein paar Dachslängen von mir entfernt hörte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Seite und sah für einen kurzen Herzschlag fetzen von weiß. Das konnte nur Schattenmond sein. Ich atmete flach um ihr keinen Hinweis zu geben das ich in der Nähe war. <>, fauchte es ganz in meiner Nähe. Ich hörte die Wut in ihrer Stimme. Ich duckte mich um Schattenmond so wenig Hinweise wie möglich zu geben wo sie mich fand. Ich hörte ihre Pfoten im dürren Laub rascheln, das sich im Laufe der Blattwechsel dort angesammelt hatte. Dann trat sie in mein Blickfeld. Die Zähne gefletscht in den Augen ein Ausdruck des Hasses. Ich musste nur warten bis sie nah genug im Wasser war sodass ich sie überraschen können. Schattenmond witterte, kniff ihre Augen zusammen dann näherte sie sich vorsichtig dem See. Als sie am Ufer war rümpfe sie die Nase und ließ ihren Blick über den kleinen See schweifen. Herzschläge später drehte sie sich um. Das war meine Chance! Mein einem lauten platschen des Wassers sprang ich aus dem See. Schattenmonds Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Ich stieß sie um und hielt sie am Boden fest. Wasser tropfte von meinem Pelz und machte ihn schwer. Aber wir hatten in unserer Kriegerausbildung gelernt wie man mit nassem Pelz kämpft und welche Vorteile man daraus gewinnen konnte. Mein Krallen gruben sich in Schattenmonds Pelz. Ich spürte wie ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und fauchte mich an: <>. Sie versuchte mich von sich zu werfen doch ich war zu schwer. Sie schnaufte als ich sie wieder zu Boden drückte. In mir kam jetzt die ganze Wut hoch. Blattwechsellang hatte sie mich vor dem GlutClan gedemütigt. Ich biss ihr ins Ohr. Schattenmond schrie vor Schmerzen auf und zappelte unter mir. Ich zerkratzte ihr die Schnauze. Die GlutClankatze wehrte sich. Sie trat mir gegen den Bauch und bäumte sich auf und biss mir in die Schnauze. Stechender, brennender Schmerz durchfuhr mich und ließ mich vor Schmerz aufschreien. Gleißende Wut durchfuhr mich, ich beugte mich näher zu Schattenmond. Ich war Bild vor Wut und biss ihr ohne zu überlegen in die Kehle. Blut sprudelte mir in den Mund. Dann ließ ich los. Schattenmond schrie gequält auf und sah mich wütend an. Es war ein komisches Gefühl Schattenmond so wehrlos zu sehen, die Katze die immer gegen mich etwas in d er Hand hatte. Ihre hellblauen Augen wurden glasig und sahen zu Himmel auf. In diesem Moment tobte die Arena. Moorläufer kam zu mir gesprungen und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen. Ich folgte ihm durch den Wald bis wir zur Startlichtung kamen. Meine Clangefährten standen jubelnd auf allen Pfoten währenddessen die GlutClankatzen mich wütend ansahen. Stolz durchfuhr mich, ich hatte für meinen Clan gewonnen. <> Katzen jubelten und stöhnten. <>, rief der Älteste und kletterte keuchend den Rand der Senke hinauf. Gewinner: Nachtglühen Verlierer: Schattenmond Duell 3: Sturmzahn gegen Leuchtschein Ab in die Tiefe (aus Leuchtscheins Sicht) Stimmt bitte zuerst ab bevor ihr lest! Was denkt ihr wer gewinnt? Sturmzahn? Leuchtschein? Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Alle Katzen hatten sich versammelt Sturmzahn, Leuchtschein, Trugschatten, Blitzflug, Frostseele und Wellenzahn standen unten in der Arena. <> Mein Herz begann wild zu schlagen...Sturmzahn der muskulöse Krieger. Ich hatte erst vor wenigen Monden meine Kriegerausbildung abgeschlossen während Sturmzahn ein erfahrener Krieger war. Meine Pfoten beginnen zu zittern. Hatte ich gegen ihn überhaupt eine Chance? Ich denke nicht. Er sah mich mit Siegessicheren Blick an, er war sich sicher dass er mich schlagen würde. Aber ich war eine LaubClankatze, der beste Clan den es je gab! Ich musterte ihn um seine Schwächen herauszufinden, so wie es mein Mentor gelehrt hat. Er war breiter und schwerer als ich, aber ich war wendig und leicht. Ein entscheidender Vorteil der LaubClankatzen. Wir konnten selbst auf die dünnsten Bäume klettern ohne unser Gleichgewicht zu verlieren oder vom Baum zu fallen. Moorläufer signalisierte uns das wir uns zu unseren Posten. Ich lief im zügigen Tempo los. Hohe Gräser streiften meinen Pelz und versperrten mir die Sicht. In diesem Moment kam mir eine Idee. Sturmzahn wird mich eher im dem Teil mit den Lichtungen aufsuchen um seine Vorteile au spielen zu können, als hier im hohen Gras wo man auf einen Überraschungsangriff gewappnet sein muss. Ich entdeckte in meiner Nähe nassen Farn. Ich tappte zu ihm und striff um ihn herum um meinen Geruch zu überdecken, dann tappte ich zurück zum hohen Gras und duckte mich. Ich wartete bis mir fast die Pfoten abfielen, als ich plötzlich ein knackendes Geräusch wahrnahm. Dann eine fluchende Stimme: <>, polterte es. Ich erkannte sofort dass es Sturmzahn sein musste. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und Wasser trinken. Wenn ich jetzt ein Grashalm berühre weiß Sturmzahn wo ich bin. Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust. Dann trat der riesige Kater in mein Blickfeld. Seine Zähne gefletscht und witternd tappte er auf mich zu. <> Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Panisch tappte ich rückwärts. Sturmzahn bemerkte das erzittern des Grases als ich die Halme striff und raste hinter mir her. Panisch suchte ich mir meinen Weg durch das hohe Gras. Sturmzahn kam immer näher, ich konnte beinahe seinen Atem an meiner Schwanzspitze fühlen. Plötzlich brauch ich aus dem hohen Gras. Ich kam schlitternd zum stehen als ich sah was direkt vor meinen Pfoten war. Ein rabenschwarzes Loch lag vor mir. Blitzschnell sprang ich zur Seit. Da brauch auch schon Sturmzahn in einem Bruchteil von Herzschlägen hinter mir aus dem Gebüsch und sprintete geradeaus weiter. Dann vernahm ich ein überraschtes Ächzen, dann nach wenigen Herzschlägen ein lautes knacken. Ich tappte vorsichtig zum Loch. Sturmzahn war nicht mehr da. Auch kein Geräusch drang an mein Ohr. Meine Pfoten begannen zu zittern. War er tot? Oder noch am Leben? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich starrte in den dunklen Abgrund unter mir. Sturmzahn hätte gewinnen sollen, er war stärker und erfahrener als ich, die junge unerfahrene Kriegerin. Stattdessen hatte ich gewonnen. In diesem Moment brach eine Katze durchs Gebüsch. Ich erkannte dass es Moorläufer war. <>, krächtzte er. Humpelt lief er vor raus, ich folgte ich immer noch fassungslos und verwirrt. Wir liefen durch den Wald bis wir zur Anfangslichtung zurückkehrten. Ich erkannte meinen Bruder Tanneneis der mich mit stolzem Blick ansah. Sie alle jubelten sich die Seele aus dem Leib, bis Moorläufer die Schwanzspitze hob und verkündete: Das Duell Leuchtschein gegen Sturmzahn gewinnt LEUCHTSCHEIN für den LaubClan!>> Ich endeckte den Anführer des GlutClans Zunderstern, der mich missbiligent musterte. Alle waren davon ausgegangen das ich verlieren und Sturmzahn gewinnen würde. Aber es kam anders. Wie sollte ich nur die zweite Runde überleben? Ich hatte nichts gemacht. War nur weggerannt statt meine Krallen und Zähne zu benutzen. Doch nun war es zu Ende und der GlutClan ausgeschieden. <> Gewinner: Leuchtschein ''' '''Verlierer: Sturmzahn Duell 4: Frostseele gegen Trugschatten Alte Bekannte (aus Frostseeles Sicht) Stimmt bitte zuerst ab bevor ihr lest! Was denkt ihr wer gewinnt? Frostseele? Trugschatten? <> Meine Pfoten begannen zu zittern und mein Herz zu rasen. Trugschatten galt als der beste Kämpfer aller Clans gegen ihn konnte ich wohl oder übel nicht gewinnen. Moorläufer schnippte mit dem Schwanz und die Katzen leerten die Ränge, kurze Zeit später kamen sie wieder. <> Ich sah wie Trugschatten mich mit einem wilden funkeln in den Augen ansah dann sprintete ihr davon. Ich stolperte in die andere Richtung. Ich rannte und rannte bis meine Pfoten zu glühen schienen. Dann hielt ich an. Von Moorläufer habe ich den Befahl bekommen, wenn ich am Startpunkt das ich mehrere Herzschläge warten sollte. So wartete ich. Dann lief ich weiter. Plötzlich sah ich etwas in meinem Augenwinkel aufblitzen. Als ich mich umdrehte entdeckte ich mehrere schlanke hoch gewachsene Bäume. Ich tappte zu ihnen und endeckte in einem der Bäume einen schmalen Spalt. Ich hatte Glück, EisClankatzen waren meist klein gebaut, und so konnte ich durch den Spalt schlüpfen. Das innere des Baumes war hohl nur durch den Spalt sickerte etwas Sonnenlicht. Das war das beste Versteck das ich je gesehen hatte. Trugschatten würde mich hier nicht so einfach finden. Ich machte es mir bequem und spitzte wachsam meine Ohren. Das Dämmerlicht im hohlen Stamm machte mich schläfrig. Aber ich musste wachsam sein, immerhin musste ich gegen den besten Kämpfer aller Clans kämpfen. Es schien Monde zu dauern bis ich ein Geräusch hörte. Ein rascheln von Farnwedeln verriet mir die Position meines möglichen Angreifers. Jetzt sah ich wer es war. Die dunkele Gestalt trat aus dem Farn heraus. Aber meine Wachsamkeit verwandelte sich sofort in Wut. Es war nur ein Hase! Ein Hase! Und vor sowas hatte ich Angst! Enttäuscht und wütend über mich selbst ließ ich mir wieder nieder. Ich wartete bis mir fast die Pfoten abfielen. Dann vernahm ich ein rascheln. Wenn das wieder ein jämmerliches Beutestück war dann würde ich es fangen und töten. Doch diesmal kam es anders der dunkelgraue Kater schritt heraus und reckte den Hals. Sein Pelz schimmerte schwarz im Schatten der Baumwipfel. Mein Herz raste als er sich in meine Richtung wendete. Ich kroch so tief in den Baumstamm hinein wie es die kleine Höhle zuließ. Doch kurz vor meinem Versteck bog der LaubClankrieger ab und ging in eine andere Richtung. Ich beruhigte mich wieder er hatte mich nicht bemerkt. Leise schlich ich zu Öffnung des Spalts und lugte in die Richtung wo Trugschatten hingegangen war. In der Ferne sah ich Farn wippen und hört den Aufschrei von Beutetieren. Das ist meine Chance! Ich rannte los, passte auf das ich ja nicht auf einen Zweig trat um Trugschatten wissen zu lassen das ich hinter ihm her war. Ich war entzwischen nah genug um den Kater zu sehen dann spurtete ich los und sprang. Trugschatten wirbelte plötzlich herum und stieß mich mit seinen Vorderpfoten zu Boden. <>, knurrte er. Ich zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen als ich auf dem Boden aufkam. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf, den Schmerz vergessend, jetzt galt es der Kampf auf Leben und Tod, auf Sieg und Niederlage, auf Ruhm und Erniedrigung. Gleißende Wut kam in mir auf und gab mir Kraft, ich griff den schwarzen Krieger blitzschnell an, doch der reagierte sofort, wich meinem Angriff aus und verpasste mir einen tiefen Kratzer auf meiner Nase. <> Ich heulte vor Wut auf. <> Ich stürzte erneut los. Diesmal traf mein Schlag Trugschatten an der Seite und stieß ihn von mir weg. <>, fauchte er wütend. Dann lief er schneller als ich reagieren konnte auf mich zu und schleuderte mich im hohen Bogen weg. Dann knallte ich auf etwas hartes. Die Umgebung um mich herum wurde schwarz. Dann sah ich einen verschwommenen Fleck der auf mich zulief. Ich hörte eine höhnende Stimme dann verlor ich entgültig die Sicht. Meine Seele löste sich von meinem Körper und stieg den Himmel hinauf. Ich sah wie Moorläufer zu Trugschatten ging und ihm gratulierte. Dann waren sie weg. Ich flog weiter hinauf, bis ich auf einem kargen Stück Grasland landete. Eisiger Wind wehrte und zerzauste mir mein mondfarbenes Fell. <> Ich drahte mich um. Vor mir stand eine hübsche Tigerkätzin. Ihre Gestalt kam mir vertraut vor. <> <>, antwortete Laubwüste und schnurrte. <> <> Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst das ich verloren hatte. Aber Selbstmitleid nützte mir auch nichts. Meine Mutter löste sich in Luft auf und ich kehrte zu meinen Clangefährten zurück in die Arena. Gewinner: Trugschatten ''' '''Verlierer: Frostseele Duell 5: Blitzflug gegen Wellenzahn Tricks und Listen (aus Blitzflugs Sicht) Stimmt bitte zuerst ab bevor ihr lest! Was denkt ihr wer gewinnt? Blitzflug? Wellenzahn? Der letzte Kampf war in Reichweite, nur einen Katzensprung davon entfernt dann würde ich sterben müssen. Ich der älteste Krieger des MoorClans gegen einen kräftigen jungen Kater aus dem KlippfenClans. Wieso schickte Mohnstern mich in den Kampf wo es doch so viele kräftige junge Katzen im Clan gab. Wieselschweif wäre dafür perfekt gewesen, aber nein ausgerechnet ich soll gegen Wellenzahn gewinnen? Keine Chance! <> Meine Glieder zitterten als mich Wellenzahn siegessicher ansah. <>, heulte Moorläufer. Ich rannte los, so schnell es meine Pfoten zuließen. Kaum war ich mehrere Dachslängen in die Arena gerannt kam ich aus der Puste und musste anhalten. Es war hoffnungslos das ich gewinnen würde. Ich nahm alle meine Kraft zusammen und rannte weiter. Bis sich ein kleines Wäldchen vor mir erhob. Baume waren uns MoorClankatzen völlig fremd. Wir lebten unter freiem Himmel ohne Blätterdach. Meine Pfoten kribelten, ich saß in der Falle wenn Wellenzahn mich jetzt entdeckte wäre ich geschlagen. KlippenClankatzen sind die geborenen schwimmer und kletterer. Wie sonst könnten sie die Klippe zur Küste erklimmen? Doch ich die MoorClankatze konnte mit Bäumen nichts anfangen. Ich wendete mich von dem Bäumen ab bis ich auf ein Grasdickicht stieß. Der perfekte Ort um das Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen. Ich sprang mit großen Sprüngen in die Mitte des Dickichts um nicht so viele Gräser zu Boden zu drück, und somit Wellenzahn einen Hinweis geben würde wo ich war. Ich kauerte mich in die Mitte und machte mich so klein wie möglich. Meine Glieder wurden steif vom vielen warten. Dann höhrte ich Zweige knacken und Blätter rascheln. Plötzlich riss das Geräusch ab und es war totenstill. Ich war angespannt und fuhr meine Krallen aus. Auch wenn mich Wellenzahn besiegen würde ich würde ihm ein paar schöne Andenken verpassen. Plötzlich kam ein brauner Pelz in mein Blickfeld. Ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und wurde zu Boden gerissen. Über mir stand Wellenzahn und sah mich mit wütenden Blicken an. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand, nahm all meine Kräfte zusammen und stieß ihn mit den Hinterpfoten von mir. Er flog von mir weg und drückte Gras nieder als er auf dem Boden aufkam. Das hohe Gras versperrte mir die Sicht. Dann sprang plötzlich Wellenzahn hinter mir aus dem Gras und zerkratzte mir die Flanke. Dann zog er sich wieder ins hohe Gras zurück. Ich konnte nicht begreifen was passiert war. Wellenzahn war so plötzlich aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden. Er ließ mir keine Gelegenheit seine Schläge abzuwehren da er genau weiß das meine alten Knochen das nicht mehr mitmachten. Er sprang aus seiner Deckung und prügelte gnadenlos auf mich ein. Ich blockte einen Seiner Schläge ab und zerkratzte ihm die Schnauze. Wellenzahn jaulte auf und sah mich mit einem wütendem Funkeln in den Augen an. Dann fletschte er die Zähne und knurrte: <> Mit diesen Worten sprang er mich an, riss mich zu Boden und biss mir ins Ohr. Gleißende Wut durchfuhr mich. Ich fauchte ihm ins Gesicht und trommelte mit meinen Hinterläufen gegen seinen Bauch, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Dann sah er mich an. <> Mit diesen Worten schlug er seine Zähne in meine Kehle. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Blut sprudelte nur so aus meiner Wunde. Meine Sicht wurde verschwommen und schließlich schwarz. Ich hörte höhnisches Lachen. Mit diesem Geräusch stieg ich zu Himmel hoch. Eine schneeweiße Katze erschien vor mir. Sternenlicht funkelte in ihrem Pelz und ihre Augen waren so blau wie Eis. <>, miaute sie und sah mich an. <> Ich hatte kaum Zeit zu fragen wie die Katze hieß, da verschwand sie wieder aus meinem Blickfeld. Vor mir tauchte Flüsterwind auf, die ebenfalls verloren hatte. <> Als Moorläufer dies verkündete stach es in mein Herz. Ich wusste das ich jämmerlich versagt hatte und somit den MoorClan aus dem Wettkampf ausgeschlossen hatte. <> '''Gewinner: '''Wellenzahn '''Verlierer: '''Blitzflug Hier geht's zum Fünftelfinale Welches Duell hat euch am besten gefallen? Shade gegen Flüsterwind? Nachtglühen gegen Schattenmond? Sturmzahn gegen Leuchtschein? Frostseele gegen Trugschatten? Blitzflug gegen Wellenzahn? Kategorie:By Nussfrost Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten